simstekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims Social
The Sims Social, commonly referred to as TSS, was a Facebook game made by Playfish and EA. The first wall post was on Monday, June 6, 2011, and the game was launched on Monday, August 8, 2011. It was no longer available as of June 14, 2013, 2 years after its debut. The Sims Social was a free game but also has premium content inside. A mobile application for smartphones was also in development as a companion app to the Facebook version, which was to be available on the current generation of smartphones. On 15 April 2013 EA announced that it would shut down The Sims Social, along with other Facebook games on June 14, 2013 due to lack of popularity.Official Confirmation by EA Another reason for the termination of The Sims Social is for EA to be able to reallocate its servers and other such resources.The Sims Social Fanpage Milestone Description The Sims Social brings the fun and creativity of The Sims to Facebook! Create unique Sims and live out their dreams—or stir up trouble by pulling pranks. Develop deep relationships to unlock new features and advance: befriend and fight, date and cheat, love and betray. Play with life in a whole new way—with your real friends, for free. Neighborhood The Sims Social takes part in a town/city named Littlehaven. Neighborhood in The Sims Social is different with other games. We can live in different neighborhoods at one time, and we still able to visit them even both Sims live in different neighborhoods. If we visited a Sim, there's a 'Friend's Properties' button, showing Sim's houses. Littlehaven has many locations. We can buy houses/apartments in Littlehaven locations. Littlehaven Town Littlehaven Town is a place in Littlehaven, where the game started for the first time. All of Sims in Littlehaven live there, including Bella Goth. Our house in Littlehaven Town is considered as our first 'home'. You will move into a new road each time you leveled up your house value level. Land in the town is grassy, with its growing trees and small plants. Littlehaven Shores Littlehaven Shores is a place in Littlehaven, which introduced with its Vacation Home. Land in the shores is sandy, and of course, had a beach view, with its seashells, driftwoods, and palm leaves. Littlehaven City Littlehaven City is a place in Littlehaven, which introduced with its Little Apple Penthouse. There's only few things known in Littlehaven City, because we only can see tall buildings and billboards. Main Characters These are known available main character in The Sims Social, especially Littlehaven:The Sims Social Fansite - Littlehaven Residents Directory Returning Characters *'Bella Goth' - Bella returns to Littlehaven as neighbor (which we can't control). She is a tutorial Sim. She helps the player to get started on Littlehaven. Appeared in Game *'Macy' - Macy helps players in earning money and decorating the house. She appears when you're clicking anything related with money. *'Shane Shaw' - Shane is a guy in Littlehaven and loves to date. Shane is Scarlett's brother, because he has the same last name as her. He occasionally appears in an update every week, or in-game advertisement. *'Scarlett Shaw' - Scarlett is a member of the Cream Club, dedicated to popularity and self-promotion. Scarlett is Shane's sister, because she has the same last name as him. She appears when the game recognizes that you're not on computer. *'Buddy' - Buddy is a friendly Sim of bland disposition. Buddy is Chloe's brother, as said on Good vs Evil Week quest and Car Week quest. Before, he appeared in snag or game error notifications. He appeared also on the maintenance page. *'Chloe' - Chloe is a Sim who enjoys romance. Chloe is Buddy's sister, as said on Good vs Evil Week quest and Car Week quest. *'Barbara Belle' - Barbara is a fitness instructor Sim who can be seen around town. She appears when you're out of energy. *'Dallas' - Dallas is a friend of Bella Goth. She has a cousin in the music industry. *'Fleur' - Fleur is Gustav Heimlich's personal assistant. *'Mike Rib' - Mike is a member of the HiQ Club, and contact with the M.S.S. *'Penelope Pemberton' - Penelope is President of the Venture Planning League (V.P.L.). *'Jessica' - Jessica is a recruiter for the local super hero league, dressed like a Team Evil Cheerleader. *'Eugene Hackett '- Eugene is the leader of the Littlehaven Mad Scientists Society. He was born and raised in the town, and still holds the Littlehaven High School record for most wedgies received in a single academic year. *'Larry Lizard '- Larry is (possibly) a businessman or a landlord in Littlehaven. He appeared when you are buying land expansions, new house, and leveled up house value level. *'Jared '- Jared is a pool boy, introduced in Pool Week, and helped us on building swimming pool (project item). *'Artist boy '- He appeared in Art Career window. *'Chef boy '- He appeared in Cooking Career window. *'Goth Rocker girl '- She appeared in Music Career window. *'Driving teacher '- He appeared on driving quest and driving skill. *'Tabitha Grey '- She's an elder in the game (because she said that she hasn't met your Sim since your Sim was just a baby). She's your Sim aunt, and she's a penthouse dealer. She appeared on the Penthouse quest. Not Appeared in Game *'Gustav Heimlich' - Gustav is a spiritual counselor Sim who has moved from Europe. *'Jolene Dexie '- Jolene is a dancer and carwash operative who moved to Littlehaven from the mid-south, after her trailer burnt down in a toaster oven fire. Features *Create a Sim that suits your interests, with different personalities, looks and traits. *Be an inspired Sim by fulfilling their hunger, hygiene, bladder, sleep (secondary), social and fun needs/motives, so you can earn more Simoleons. *Two Sims can have various relationship statuses, including friend, romantic partner, or enemy. *Gain experience points to level up your game and unlock more capabilities and items. *Add your friends as neighbors and visit their house. *Build and decorate your house and lot; gain house value with new items every week. *Finish available quests to earn nice reward! *Help your friends to build rooms and items, doing quests, and collect elements needed for skill and quest. *Train your Sim in skills to unlock items and earn Simoleons. *Gain success and reward from Career, by gaining promotion. *Build project items in shop for free, and earn nice reward if you finished it before specified time. *Craft items to make potions and elements you need for your Sim. *Everything you do in the game can be shared to your Facebook profile! References